Ahora lo sé, soy feliz
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: "Si haces algo por alguien esa persona estará feliz y también llegará la felicidad para uno". Porque le bastaron un par de minutos para saber lo que Hiroki significaba para él. Drabble por el Día Mundial de la Felicidad. Junjou Minimum


**Si haces algo por alguien esa persona estará feliz y también llegará la felicidad para uno**

**Hola! Vengo con un fic un poco cursi diría yo pero es para celebrar hoy :D ¡Feliz día de la Felicidad! **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra adorada e idolatrada mangaka Shungiku Nakamura. **

**Bueno solo me basta decir: Enjoy! **

¿Cuándo sucedió? En realidad no lo sabía pero de pronto se vio molesto y un poco desesperado, esperando a que fueran las cuatro de la tarde para verlo por hoy una vez más y estar con él en su lugar secreto, que curiosamente era su jardín, viendo el cielo. Unos segundos más y la impaciencia lo empezaba a carcomer; suspiró. ¿Qué era esa necesidad?, es más, estaba junto a él desde que llego al colegio y apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde la última vez que lo vio; pero aún así los minutos que pasaban sin que el viniera, se hacían eternos.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, estaba solo. En el colegio Hiroki era la única persona que le hablaba, ni siquiera los maestros le tenían aprecio por corregirlos constantemente. En su casa a penas y hablaba con el mayordomo pues con su hermano era cuestión imposible; apenas y veía a sus padres y lo único que tenía eran sus libros que a penas y paleaban esos momentos vacíos que había vivido desde que tenía memoria. Su vida había estado tan sola desde hace mucho… bastaba con leer lo que escribía para saberlo pero ni siquiera él se atrevía a leerlos pues sabía muy bien lo que contenían y eran historias nada agradables.

Y de pronto apareció, un cambio drástico y no sólo era debido a su reciente mudanza pues ya había tenido muchas otras y la historia era la misma: él en su mundo, los demás en otro. No, definitivamente no era eso, esta vez era distinto y gracias a un pequeño niño moreno que se coló en su jardín a través de un hoyo en la pared y que, casualmente encontró el mismo espacio secreto por la misma razón. Y ciertamente fue su salvación, por fin había alguien que le dirigía la palabra, que le preguntaba mil cosas, que se reía con él, que se enojaba con él; pero ciertamente, lo más valioso de Hiroki era lo más simple: lo escuchaba. Había venido a cambiar su mundo y precisamente ahora que él no estaba, se daba cuenta de lo solo que se sentía sin Hiroki.

-¿Akihiko?- Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a quien lo llamaba.

-¿por qué viniste tarde?- preguntó descontento… desde que Hiroki estaba con él, los momentos de soledad eran el doble de pesados para el ojiazul.

-porque yo…, emm ¿por qué preguntas?-

-No, no importa…- Bajó la mirada, después de todo no podía reclamarle por algo tan absurdo como retardarse ocho minutos y cincuenta segundos.

-¡ya te dije que no me dijeras eso!- Akihiko abrió sus azulados ojos para voltear hacia Hiroki extrañado de su actitud.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ya te lo había dicho, si tienes alguna preocupación sólo dímela a mí-

Hiroki tomó como siempre su lugar junto a él y comenzó a sacar sus libros de estudio a manera de buscar algo dentro de su bolsón; empezó a dudar y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente cuando encontró el pequeño paquete que andaba buscando. Mientras tanto no había notado que Akihiko aún sorprendido se le quedaba viendo.

¿Acaso Hiroki siquiera sabía la fuerza de sus palabras? Había pronunciado algo que jamás lo había escuchado de nadie…

-puedes repetirlo- Hiroki volteó nervioso hacia su derecha y rápidamente escondió tras su espalda la pequeña caja que cargaba en sus manos.

-¿qué cosa?-

-lo que me acabas de decir-

-Emm claro… te dije que si algo te preocupa solo dímelo-

-sí- respondió dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que hizo sonrojar a Hiroki de tal forma que botó la caja tras de sí.

-¿qué fue eso?-

-Etto, emmm, es que- como pudo volteó y recogió su regalo; una hermosa caja corinta con un moño dorado, volteó hacia Akihiko un poco más nervioso y cerró los ojos muy fuerte mientras le extendía sus manos entregándole la cajita.

-¿Hiroki?-

-¡Qué qué.. no lo sabías! ¡Hoy es el Día Mundial de la Felicidad! Ya sabes… La ONU lo proclamo el 28 de junio. Y bueno… etto… yo, es que como no sonríes pensé… que te gustaría… - De pronto sintió cómo era tirado al suelo mientras un cuerpo pesado caía sobre él. Al abrir los ojos se encontró instantáneamente con los ojos azules de Akihiko que lo miraban tan atentamente que tuvo que desviar la mirada. Su cuerpo pesaba pero a Hiroki le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora sus pensamientos ni siquiera se enfocaban en el abrazo tan impulsivo del peliblanco, sino que se enfocaba en intentar absurdamente que su corazón no latiera a mil por hora y que Usami lo notara; de pronto su concentración paso a una dulce voz que le siguió a un beso en la mejilla, suficiente para querer desmayarse en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque el abrazo de Akihiko mantenía sus cinco sentidos alerta.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo esbozar antes de depositarle aquel beso y aferrase más a su amigo. Aquel regalo había sido la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que había querido desde que vio a Hiroki llegar a la base secreta. Saber que había alguien preocupándose por él era suficiente para corroborar que ya no estaba solo, que Hiroki estaba con él y eso, definitivamente eso, lo hacía feliz.

**Y ¿qué tal? Espero haberlos hecho sonreír tanto como a mí me encanto escribir sobre estos dos terrones de azúcar. Cualquier cosa review onegai y como les dije al principio ¡Feliz Día de la Felicidad!**


End file.
